


Carrying the Banner (Having the Arrangement)

by WiznerdTheEagle



Series: Arrangement, Can You Imagine? [13]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Anxious Aziraphale (Good Omens), Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Gen, Protective Crowley, Song Parody, The Arrangement (Good Omens), but still some significant show elements included, much closer to book characterization in this one, nothing explicitly romantic but can easily be read that way (it's always how I write them)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:47:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22808086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WiznerdTheEagle/pseuds/WiznerdTheEagle
Summary: Carrying the Banner from Newsies rewritten to be the Ineffable Idiots talking about the Arrangement, featuring background freakouts from both as is their tendency.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Arrangement, Can You Imagine? [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1379545
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	Carrying the Banner (Having the Arrangement)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back. I have fallen right back into the Good Omens hyperfixation wormhole, and that means more songs for y'all. I've already written five more. They will all end up here soon enough. Will I write more than that? Who knows. I go where inspiration (and procrastination) take me.
> 
> I'm drawing more on the book characterization for this one, with the strongly Slytherin taking-advantage-of-the-system tone that doesn't really come across as much in the show. I love both versions, but I really enjoy this interpretation so I had a lot of fun writing this.
> 
> It's always better to listen to the song while reading. For this one you'll have to rewind a few times because of the overlapping parts. The lyrics fit smoothly - guaranteed!
> 
> *Disclaimer: I do not own Carrying the Banner from Newsies or Good Omens*

Aziraphale:  
Dear, go tend your plants

Crowley:  
They fear no other

Aziraphale:  
I'm sure that evil's all you grew

Crowley:  
No, really, under me they suffer

Aziraphale:  
Oh, you're a softie

Crowley:  
WHO ASKED YOU?! 

Between the Internet and socials  
There's easy pickings guaranteed  
But with our scope becoming global  
There are some things that we've agreed

It's a crooked game we're playin'  
One we'll never lose  
Long as they don't see we're strayin'  
Sharin' as we choose

Both:  
Ain't it a fine life!  
Having the Arrangement through it all  
A mighty fine life!  
Having the Arrangement on our call

Though they don't know  
We do what we wishes  
Technically do missions  
Just avoid suspicion  
What a fine life  
Having the Arrangement overall

Crowley:  
Hey, Angel, how was Heaven, still the same?

Aziraphale:  
Still no change  
Ho-ho, they just ate up your last blessing

Crowley:  
Ha! And your tempting always is a hit, we've got it made!

Aziraphale:  
We just need to keep ourselves safe  
We've got tricks that always work

It takes a smile that says you're clueless  
The kind that brushes off concern

Crowley:  
It takes pretending that you're ruthless

Aziraphale:  
But loyal still

Crowley:  
Of course

Aziraphale:  
Yes, sir!

Both:  
You could call these acts of treason  
But who really cares?  
Long as the reports are pleasin'  
They stay unawares!

So it's a fine life  
Having the Arrangement with my friend  
(Still it's a fine life having the Arrangement with my friend  
Forget the big shots  
Wanting to gain power for the End  
(Forget the big shots wanting to gain power)

Crowley:  
Hey! Let's ignore that  
Waiting makes me antsy  
I likes living chancey

Both:  
This life makes us happy  
What a fine life!  
Having the Arrangement through the-

Gabriel and Beelzebub (separately but in unison):  
Hear your orders  
Report promptly, follow our ways  
So we can win  
The End of Days  
(Hear your orders)  
(So we can win)

_Aziraphale_ & Crowley:  
_Tea and_  
I keep them off my back  
_Sushi_  
And Angel safe with that  
_Crêpes from Paris_  
I gotta find an angle  
_Worth leaving home_  
He could get hurt or worse  
_Roman_  
He's really all I've got  
But I must seem at ease  
_Oysters_  
I can't let him get caught  
Just keep him safe, God, please  
_The world_  
Praying is worth a shot  
_To roam_  
If he lives as he sees

Crowley:  
If I hate the mission  
I'll divert the mission

Both:  
And I'll say anything I have'ta  
'Cause we shouldn't be friendly, if we share too many  
No more teas at the Ritz hereafta

Crowley & _Aziraphale_ :  
We compare and share our missions  
_Yes we do, partners me and you_  
Each and every mission  
It took so long to convince him to work in this way  
_I'm still scared, don't know how I dared_  
If we cancel out each other  
The best action we've discovered  
_We have a found a better way to live on suckers' pay_  
To work less while on those suckers' pay!

Crowley:  
They think in one-by-one commissions  
But what is the Internet for?  
They want a crooked politician  
Oh, come on, I can do much more!

Both:  
Eden to the Roman Empire  
Through to modern day  
We're the experts, low or higher  
Earth is what we say

Crowley & _Aziraphale_ :  
So we'll be out there  
_We compare and share our missions, each and every mission_  
Having the Arrangement as our plan  
_It took so long to convince me to work in this way_  
_If we cancel out each other_  
We're always out there  
_The best action we've discovered_  
Working hard as little as we can  
_We have found a better way to live on suckers' pay_

Here's our mission:  
_I'm always a little nervous_  
Stay in our positions  
_'Cause in total really Crowley's all I've got_  
Fake some opposition  
_And if they caught us_  
Report with revision  
_He would not survive the fallout_  
We'll be out there  
_When I really want to share my heart I stop and have to walk out_  
Having the Arrangement  
Living out there, having the Arrangement  
_And on top of that I always know that he has got that thermos_  
Always out there, having the Arrangement!  
_It's no wonder that with everything I'm almost always nervous_

Both:  
We'll both be out there  
Having the Arrangement as our plan  
We're always out there  
Working hard as little as we can

Here's our mission:  
Stay in our positions  
Fake some opposition  
Report with revision

We'll be out there  
Having the Arrangement!  
Living out there  
Having the Arrangement!  
Always out there  
Having the Arrangement!  
Ahh... Ha!

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love hearing what's on your mind.
> 
> -Wiznerd


End file.
